


The Samurai, The Nurse and The Protagonists side adventures

by Shadowanon (aceisme)



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/Shadowanon
Summary: After a rough start, Saeko, Shizuka and Takashi build a bond that brings them closer together then they could have ever thought. All they have to do is; Keep it a secret from the others, maintain a good and active relationship with each other and not die in the zombie apocalypse. All this and a lot of sex.
Relationships: Busujima Saeko/Komuro Takashi, Busujima Saeko/Marikawa Shizuka, Komuro Takashi/Marikawa Shizuka
Kudos: 2





	The Samurai, The Nurse and The Protagonists side adventures

The survivors of the zombie apocalypse end up staying in a small hotel for the night. The girls went to the showers to wash up while the two boys kept on patrol for the zombies. Rei, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka all took baths and showers at the same time. Shizuka eagerly got into the bath, Saeko joined her since she was the second to be finished undressing but mostly not to waste water or time. Saeko look at Shizuka with slight distain. She never takes anything seriously Saeko thinks to herself as she sees Shizuka laughing as she washes her arms. Saeko starts to wash her purple hair trying to rub some shampoo in, Shizuka sits up "let me help you Saeko" she says as she begins to rub the shampoo into Saeko's hair. Saeko grabs Shizuka's arms, Shizuka moans lightly under her breath which Saeko hears creeping her out. Saeko pushes Shizuka back to the other side of the bath. Shizuka's back hits the edge of the bath causing her to moan in agony. Rei and Saya turn around from their showers to see what just happened. "I'm fine, I'll do it myself" Saeko said. Shizuka feels sad that she rebuffed her idea. The two were on complete different ends of the spectrum. Saeko was a no nonsense, fight first talk later kendo captain. You could easily confuse her for a samurai in some cases. Shizuka was completely different, the nurse was caring for others, not preferring violence in any situations. She cared a lot for how she appeared and how other people saw her. Shizuka felt strange after what Saeko did. She just wanted to help her but Saeko took a very different approach to what she expected if she did it to Rei or Saya. Saeko noticed Shizuka looing at her with sad eyes throughout the bath session for the two of them. She found this more strange then anything. 

Saeko finished her bath quite quickly. If any of you need me I'll be in my room. she says as she puts a towel on and walks to her room. Shizuka still feels a bit bad because of what happened. She takes longer in the bath then Saeko did making sure that every inch of her body was clean and washed. She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself, it just barely secures itself round her large breasts. She leaves the bathroom to go downstairs to grab a drink. She sees the boys looking out a window at the horde outside. She quietly opens the fridge and grabs two cans of beer drinking one on her way upstairs. On her way to her bedroom for the night there she sees a door slightly open. She looks in to see Saeko punching her pillows. Shizuka is confused by what she's doing and walks in to ask her making sure to not make a sound to disturb her. Saeko continues punching the pillow staring at it intently. Shizuka was at the other side of the bed waiting for Saeko to notice her, she's still thinking of something to say as she went into this without a plan. She needed to get Saeko's attention somehow. She went with the first thing that came to her head. She leans over the bed and grabs Saeko by the breasts. Saeko moans and tilts her head forward. She stays still for a few seconds moving her hands slowly over Shizuka's. Shizuka is surprised that Saeko hasn't pulled out a sword or something as she soon realised this was a bad idea. Saeko slowly pulls Shizuka's hands away slowly, she suddenly tilts her head back down and twists herself around throwing Shizuka on her back lying on the bed. Saeko's about to throw a fist at her but stops when she sees who it is. "What do you want?" Saeko says visibly mad. "I wanted to see what you were doing after the bath, I didn't think you were there long enough" she says nervously. Saeko closes her eyes and sighs. "You need to learn to leave me alone" Saeko says leaning close to Shizuka to make sure she got the point. "And why did you you grab me here?" Saeko says covering her chest, she seemed to be a completely different person doing this. Shizuka notice Saekos different personality. "I needed to grab your attention" She says leaning up slightly. Saeko starts to lean back slightly. "And there was another reason. They were a big target and they looked so nice" she says taking a grab of them again. Saeko struggles but not throwing Shizuka around like she did. Shizuka keeps close to her pressing her body against Saeko's back. Saeko can feel Shizuka's huge boobs against her back, she finds this really strange. Shizkua somehow gets Saeko to lay on the bed. In the struggle both their towels fell off leaving them both nude. 

Saeko covers her boobs in embarrassment. Shizuka blushes seeing this. Saeko looks away from her "get out!" she says quieter then before. Shizuka ignores this demand and leans in closer. "Why are you covering them up?" Shizuka says trying to move her arms, Saeko resists Shizuka easily. "I ... I dont want you to see them" she whispers still looking away from Shizuka. Shizuka is surprised by the situation. Saeko was the brave, no nonsense, samurai style leader of the group. and she was embarrassed of showing her boobs to someone who already saw them. Shizuka grabs Saekos boobs, Saeko tries to move Shizuka's hands but shows less force then she usually does. Shizuka, for the first time was the one in power. Shizuka leans closer to Saeko. "I saw them in the bath, you dont need to hide them". Shizuka says as she starts to roll Saeko's boobs up and down. Saeko still cant move Shizuka's hands, she feels a way she hasnt before and starts to help Shizuka move her hands. Shizuka realises that Saeko is helping her move her hands, she starts using her fingers to rub Saeko's nipples. Saeko moans from all this. Shizuka hears this and has an idea. 

Shizuka starts to lower one of her hand to Saeko's pussy while she moves the other to hold both of Saeko's boobs. Shizuka lifts Saeko's skirt up. Shizuka realises what Shizuka is trying to do and stops her hands. "Why did you stop me?" Shizuka asks. "I dont know if im ready for something like that yet" Saeko says nervously. "I'll be gentle" Shizuka whispers into Saeko's ear. Saeko slowly moves her hand out of the way. Shizuka decides to do as she said and go in slowly. She starts rubbing Saeko's pussy slowly with two fingers, even one small touch from Shizuka made Saeko pant. Shizuka moved her fingers up and down wanting to start going faster, she slowly picks up speed rubbing all of Saeko's pussy. Saeko is surprised, usually Shizuka can't do anything but here she is in control of her body. Shizuka moves her hand away from Saeko's pussy. Saeko looks at Shizuka and sees that she is licking her fingers. Shizuka puts her hand back on Saeko's pussy she slowly inserts her middle finger into Saeko's pussy. Saeko is shocked and moans in pleasure. Shizuka is shocked by how loud Saeko moaned, she realises she will still need to go slow to not draw attention. She slowly starts thrusting her finger in and out while moving it around Saeko's pussy. Saeko started leaning forward. Shizuka continued playing with her pussy and resumed massaging her boobs. Saeko continued to let out involuntary moans which kept getting louder with each one. Shizuka thinks quickly and turns Saeko's head, Saeko is confused before Shizuka suddenly kisses Saeko. Shizuka keeps fingering Saeko as she caresses the back of her head. Saeko is shocked by what she is feeling, she felt her pussy wanting to release because of what Shizuka was doing but not being able to focus on it with her kissing Shizuka. Saeko starts squirting her pussy juice over the bed and arching backwards releasing her lips from Shizuka's. "How was that?" Shizuka asks. "... Leave" Saeko says rather quiet. Shizuka does as Saeko says and leaves her room.


End file.
